Runningnose
|pastaffie=ShadowClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Runningkit |mca=Runningpaw |mc=Runningnose |deputy=Runningnose (temporary) |leader=Runningnose (temporary) |elder=Runningnose |starclan resident=Runningnose |mother=Lizardstripe |father=Mudclaw |sister=Tangleburr |brother=Deerfoot |foster brother=Brokenstar |mentor=Yellowfang |apps=Littlecloud |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Yellowfang |succeededby1=Littlecloud |livebooks = Yellowfang's Secret, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=''Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers }} Runningnose is a small, gray-and-white tom with patchy, grizzled, ungroomed fur, a gray muzzle, rheumy eyes, and a constantly running nose. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Moth Flight sees Runningnose and Tigerstar together at the Moonstone. She notes that there is no friendship between these two, and wonders why they are traveling together if they are not friends. Yellowfang's Secret :Runningkit is born to Lizardstripe and Mudclaw along with Tanglekit and Deerkit. :They are first seen playing in a clearing with Brokenkit. However, it turns out that their playing is actually bullying. Yellowfang watches helplessly as they call him names like "kittypet", "badger-stinky", and taunt him about not knowing who his mother is. Yellowfang, not being able to take any more, interrupts the kits' insulting and scolds them. Runningkit is the only one who has his head hung, looking genuinely ashamed, while Tanglekit and Deerkit just look back defiantly. After this confrontation, Runningkit no longer teases Brokenkit, but just sits and watches as his siblings carry on with their charade. When Yellowfang tries to show Brokenkit all the herbs, he says he's not interested in learning, that he's going to be a warrior. Then she sees Runningkit watching from outside the medicine den a few tail-lengths away as she sorted the herbs. When she invites him to come and look, he panics, gives a huge sniff and runs to the nursery. :Some moons later, Runningkit has become Yellowfang's apprentice, Runningpaw. Yellowfang is pleased to have an apprentice like Runningpaw. Runningpaw is cheerful, patient, and learns quickly, even though he cannot cure his own cold. Runningpaw looks up to his mentor, paying attention and listening to her. :Yellowfang then decides that Runningpaw is ready to become a full medicine cat. She gives him the name Runningnose, as a reminder that medicine cats can't cure anything, but they will always have the courage to try. When Yellowfang is blamed for the death of Marigoldkit and Mintkit, he does not believe that she would do such a thing, along with Newtspeck, Rowanberry, and Nutwhisker, but the rest of the Clan turns on Yellowfang. As Yellowfang is exiled, Runningnose vows to prove that she did not kill them. Firestar's Quest'' :Runningnose retires from being a medicine cat and becomes an elder. Littlecloud takes over his position as the new medicine cat of ShadowClan. In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Into the Wild :Before Yellowfang was driven from ShadowClan, Runningnose was her apprentice. He was the medicine cat apprentice until Brokenstar threw his mentor out of the Clan. From that point on he is known as a lone medicine cat. :He was seen at Firepaw's first Gathering, complaining about Twolegs. He tells a story of how there was once a plant that cured kittencough, but after the Twolegs came and built Twolegplace, the plant vanished and kittens die needlessly in the cold. When Firepaw returns to the ThunderClan camp, he tells Yellowfang about Runningnose's new position. Yellowfang remarked on how she could not believe he became a medicine cat when he couldn't cure his own cold. Many cats in ThunderClan make jokes about him. :He is part of the rebellion that overthrows Brokenstar's leadership. At the end of the battle, Yellowfang is tending to a kit who was wounded, and he gives her cobwebs to help stop the bleeding. Fire and Ice :Runningnose receives a message from StarClan that Nightstar was their choice to be ShadowClan's newly appointed leader. :When Fireheart saw Graystripe with a runny nose, he almost told him jokingly that he looked like Runningnose, but his anger at Graystripe for being with Silverstream made him snap another thing to say at him. Forest of Secrets :At a Gathering, Fireheart notices Tallstar with his deputy, Deadfoot, sitting on the Great Rock. They are a few feet away from Mudfur, the RiverClan medicine cat, and Runningnose, who are sitting side by side while looking at the other cats with eyes that reflect the moon. Rising Storm :Runningnose is with Nightstar when he is sick and interprets the omen of the owl to his sick Clan saying that they will grow strong and rule the forest. However, he does not tell ShadowClan that they will have to pay the highest price possible for their great future. :Later, near the end of the book, Runningnose is one of the three cats to arrive before the rest of ShadowClan. Panting, Runningnose announces that ShadowClan was free of sickness and that he had been sent ahead to request the leaders to wait before starting the meeting. When Tallstar asks Runningnose why Nightstar was late, Runningnose bluntly replies that Nightstar was dead. Whitestorm asks Runningnose if Cinderfur was coming instead, but Runningnose looks at his paws as he says that Cinderfur had been one of the first cats to die from sickness. :Crookedstar demands who the new ShadowClan leader was, in which Runningnose glances at him and promises that the cats would see for themselves soon as the new leader would be there shortly. When Fireheart goes to speak with Runningnose, he is surrounded by anxious warriors and apprentices, wanting to discover who the new ShadowClan leader was. The ThunderClan deputy wonders how Runningnose would react to hearing about his former mentor's death as he had seen so much death lately that maybe death didn't mean much anymore. Fireheart notes that he wanted to break the news to Runningnose privately as Yellowfang had trained him plus they must have had a good bond before Brokentail drove Yellowfang out. :Fireheart signals with his tail to Runningnose who looks relieved as he leaves the swarm of inquiring cats. Following Fireheart to a quieter area beneath one of the oaks, Runningnose asks Fireheart what he needed. Gently meowing, Fireheart tells Runningnose that Yellowfang was dead. Runningnose's eyes cloud and bows his head as Fireheart tells him of Yellowfang's bravery to save a Clanmate from the fire. Not replying, Runningnose swings his head slowly from side to side. Fireheart touches Runningnose's head with his nose then pads away quickly. A Dangerous Path :At the beginning of the book, Fireheart notes that Runningnose is sitting with his head bowed. His hunched posture suggests to Fireheart that the ShadowClan medicine cat is lost in misery as Tigerstar mentions the sickness in ShadowClan. Fireheart thinks about how it must be hard for Runningnose to know that all of his skill wasn't enough to save Nightstar. He is mentioned by Tigerstar when the leader says that StarClan sent an omen to Runningnose that another great leader would arise. From the corner of his eye, Fireheart notes that Runningnose was shifting in an uncomfortable manner and that he looked unhappy at the omen's mention. :When Fireheart walks with Cinderpelt to Fourtrees, Runningnose greets Cinderpelt and Fireheart cheerfully and tells Cinderpelt that it was a good day to travel. Cinderpelt greets Littlecloud, who pridefully says that he is Runningnose's new apprentice. Runningnose proceeds to tell Cinderpelt that Littlecloud has real talent and that it took courage to return with herbs. Runningnose adds that he was sorry that Whitethroat didn't return with him. :Fireheart carefully asks Runningnose if things had gotten better, wanting to warn him about his new leader. His voice equally guarded, Runningnose says that things appear to be better as apprentices were getting proper training and bellies were always full. Curious about the rogues, Fireheart asks Runningnose about them, and he replies that he wasn't too happy about them joining ShadowClan at first as well as other cats. He adds that they were strong warriors and haven't caused trouble so no cat could deny them. :When Fireheart mentions that Tigerstar may be a good leader like the omen mentioned, Runningnose meets Fireheart's gaze evenly and says that it was strange that ThunderClan got rid of a strong cat like him. As Fireheart prepares to tell the ShadowClan medicine cat about Tigerstar, Runningnose interrupts him and says that he wouldn't want Fireheart to betray his clan's secrets but that StarClan really did send the omen to him about Tigerstar. Runningnose tells Fireheart that Nightstar never got his nine lives. Runningnose thinks that it was because StarClan thought that Brokentail was still the leader of ShadowClan. However, when Brokentail died, Nightstar was too weak to receive his nine lives. Runningnose then confesses that ShadowClan didn't know that Nightstar wasn't granted nine lives and that Nightstar was a noble, loyal cat. He proceeds to mention that he and Nightstar decided to keep StarClan's rejection to themselves as they had no other options because there was no other cat fit to be leader. Runningnose says that if the Clan knew the truth, they would have panicked. As Runningnose continues the story, he says that the Clan was scared because they believed that the sickness had swept away all nine of Nightstar's lives. Fireheart realizes that their fear was the reason that they accepted Tigerstar for leader without question. :Fireheart then hesitantly asks Runningnose if ShadowClan was planning an invasion on ThunderClan, in which Runningnose releases a purr of amusement. He says that he'd be betraying his Clan if he gave away the information to Fireheart, but reassures him that he had nothing to worry about. Fireheart chooses to believe Runningnose. Suddenly, Cinderpelt calls out to Fireheart, asking if he and Runningnose were going to sit around and gossip all day like elders. Rising to his paws, Runningnose goes to join Cinderpelt and Littlecloud and reminds them that they had all day and that Highstones wouldn't be going anywhere. The Darkest Hour :Runningnose is seen leaving with ShadowClan to help Blackfoot prepare for his journey to the Moonstone. Blackfoot takes the lead and Runningnose took the back, glancing at Firestar as he went. Firestar remarks that he wishes him good luck after Nightstar and Tigerstar's failed leaderships. In the ''New Prophecy arc ''Midnight : He is now listed as an elder, due to his retiring before the events of ''Firestar's Quest. ''Moonrise : Dawn :He makes the Great Journey with the rest of his Clan, rather than staying behind in the old territory with some of the weaker elders who didn't feel up to going such a long way. Before the cats leave, Runningnose insists on saying goodbye to the dying Mudfur, medicine cat of RiverClan. It is said that Mudfur had been a close friend of his since he was a medicine cat apprentice. Starlight :Runningnose appeared very briefly in ''Starlight, arguing for a new Gathering place. In the Power of Three arc ''Eclipse :He appears very briefly when Littlecloud is at Moonpool in a dream, telling Littlecloud that Blackstar is questioning StarClan, and wondering if the Clans were supposed to go to the lake after all, and Runningnose says to Littlecloud to never give up on Blackstar. Jaypaw comments that even in StarClan, the former ShadowClan medicine cat couldn't cure his own cold. Long Shadows :Runningnose appears with the past ShadowClan leader, Raggedstar in one of Jayfeather's dreams, asking the medicine cat apprentice to restore ShadowClan's faith in StarClan. :He and Raggedstar appear before Blackstar and Littlecloud, telling them to regain their faith in StarClan and to drive Sol out of ShadowClan. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Fading Echoes :When Jayfeather ventures into Flametail's dream, he spots Yellowfang, who tells the young medicine cat apprentice that Runningnose wants to talk to him. Jayfeather then wonders what Runningnose has to say to Flametail. Night Whispers :When Flametail goes to the Moonpool, he is prompted by Sagewhisker to tell her which of the ancestors he sees. Runningnose is then mentioned as Flametail lists the StarClan cats that are with him. In the ''Field Guides ''Cats of the Clans :Rock tells one of the StarClan kits, Blossomkit, that Runningnose tried hard to save Blossomkit's life. :Rock also thinks that Runningnose must have regretted the day he asked to become Yellowfang's apprentice. He was forced to interpret omens that would appease his bloodthirsty leader, Brokenstar. After Brokenstar's capture by ThunderClan, Runningnose had to keep one of the largest secrets he would encounter - when StarClan would not grant Nightstar his nine lives. Rock states that his conscience must have weighed more than stone. The Ultimate Guide :Runningnose shares a page with Littlecloud. He was chosen by Yellowfang to train as a medicine cat. He was a weak kit, catching every passing sickness but he was nonetheless cheerful and keen to learn. He never was taught how to cure his own sniffle but be became a skilled and respected medicine cat, loyal to his Clan and code. His life became harder when Yellowfang left the clan. As younger and younger kits were trained to fight, he had to patch up smaller and smaller bodies. His heart broke with every small life lost. Even when Brokenstar was captured, Runningnose carried the burden of knowing that Nightstar was not granted nine lives. It is mentioned that Runningnose must have wondered how his path had led to such suffering, keeping Nightstar’s secret while keeping him strong enough to lead the clan. It is mentioned that Littlecloud is Runningnose’s apprentice. :It is mentioned on Nightstar’s page that Nightstar and Runningnose went to the Moonstone and were dismayed to learn that StarClan regarded as the ShadowClan leader still. It is also mentioned on Blackstar's page that at the last moment, Runningnose and Raggedstar showed themselves to Blackfoot and told him that Sol represented darkness and the imminent loss of the warrior code, this is also mentioned on Flametail's page. :He is at Tigerstar’s Leader ceremony. He reaches into the Mothermouth of the Highstones and steps aside, murmuring Tigerclaw will go first. After a bit of time, Runningnose tells Tigerclaw the moon is rising. Tigerclaw growls back StarClan will wait. He thought of Runningnose, how he has been the hardest to get his approval of leadership. Even now his unsure of his loyalty, but he couldn’t oppose the whole of the clan. Runningnose mutters that StarClan can wait, but dawn will not. When they enter the tunnel, Tigerclaw is annoyed at Runningnose’s rasping and he wonders who would trust a medicine cat that couldn’t cure their own sickness. When they reach the Moonstone, Runningnose instructs Tigerclaw to lie down and touch his nose to the stone. He settles down beside Tigerclaw and tells him don’t be alarmed if StarClan doesn’t come. He explains that StarClan did not approve of Nightpelt because Brokenstar was still alive. He tells Tigerclaw that StarClan knows their destiny better than any of us. :Afterwards, Runningnose tells Tigerstar he has been there all along and it is time to leave. Tigerstar declares he has a clan to lead. Runningnose pauses and looks at him. He says with StarClan’s blessing and warns he must listen to what StarClan have said. If he does not respect what each life stands for, they cannot help Tigerstar. Tigerstar questions if the medicine cat is threatening him, he tells him he is his medicine cat. He serves him before their clanmates or StarClan. Runningnose dips his head and murmurs of course. In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury :Tangleburr explains to Tigerstar that a sickness from the Carrionplace is affecting ShadowClan. Runningnose is doing everything he can but too many cats are infected. It’s also mentioned that Runningnose hasn’t slept for a quarter moon trying to heal his Clan. Tigerclaw offers to a ShadowClan patrol to bring fresh-kill and help find herbs for Runningnose. The next day Tigerclaw and his group of former ShadowClan cats bring fresh-kill to camp, and Runningnose stumbles out of the leaders’ den with Nightstar. Deerfoot is unhappy accepting help from rogues, and Runningnose points out they may have saved the Clan from starvation. He orders Deerfoot to show gratitude for Tigerclaw and his former Clanmates. After hearing the deputy Cinderfur has died, Tigerclaw asks who replaced him. Runningnose explains Nightstar is too sick to choose another deputy, so the medicine cat fills in the duties as deputy now. Tigerclaw notes how weak looking Runningnose is, and a worn down medicine cat also acting deputy among other things is making ShadowClan fail. The next day as Tigerclaw’s group leave again, Runningnose asks if they’ll return tomorrow. He explains he thought they’d like to arrange hunting patrols as he needs to use his time to search for herbs. Tigerclaw agrees to, saying if he wishes. :Days later, Runningnose stands in the clearing, surrounded by his grieving Clan. He explains to Tigerclaw’s group that Nightstar died overnight. He mentions wherever Nightstar walks, he hopes his at peace. The most important thing now is his Clanmates. Runningnose explains his Clanmates are terrified to be without a leader, and with no deputy to take over and no sign from StarClan, he can’t blame anyone for thinking their ancestors have abandoned them. Runningnose expresses his fears, asking what will happen if they never recover from Brokenstar’s leadership as the wounds run so deep he cannot heal them. Tigerclaw urges Runningnose to be strong as his Clan looks to him now. StarClan hasn’t given up on ShadowClan, he must think that. He tells Runningnose that he must lead until StarClan tells him what to do and until then Tigerclaw and his group will support him. Runningnose thanks Tigerclaw, saying he knew he could rely on him. He calls for a Clan Meeting and announces they will sit vigil for Nightstar, but with no deputy, he will lead the Clan until StarClan reveals who’ll be the next leader. He says even as they mourn, life must keep going. The worst has passed, and they must become strong again. He declares patrols and training will go on as normal again. :Protests of being overworked erupted from the Clan, and Runningnose is confused. Tigerclaw immediately offers to help with training and patrols. Runningnose accepts it, saying they will take all the help they can get. After the meeting, Runningnose asks Tigerclaw to organize battle training as it’s not his area of expertise. Runningnose then helps the elders with dragging Nightstar’s body out for vigil. That night, Runningnose thanks Tigerclaw for what he has done, mentioning they are honored to have him and his companions. He invites the group to join ShadowClan as they have shown their loyalty many times, mentioning it’s what Nightstar would have wanted. He also says they belong in camp now, not outside the borders. Tigerclaw states he is generous and accepts the offer. He immediately asks to give Snag and Mowgli warriors names respectfully, and Runningnose agrees, saying to go ahead and choose names. Over the time of a quarter moon, the Clan reassures that a sign from StarClan will come soon. During a battle training session, Runningnose asks if Rowanpaw is okay, and Tigerclaw explains he’ll move quicker next time. Runningnose murmurs he trusts Tigerclaw to train the apprentices to fight, and that no cat doubts his loyalty. He asks to have a word with Tigerclaw alone. :Runningnose expresses to Tigerclaw his fear for his Clan as the time for the Gathering is close, and they have no leader or deputy to lead them to the Gathering. He says that if they don’t go, the other Clans will know something is wrong and mentions he’ll have to ask StarClan to cover the moon. Tigerclaw asks if there’s been a sign but Runningnose says no. He explains that maybe he was too busy to see it, his Clan is on the brink of destruction and it could be his fault. Tigerclaw reassures the Clan is stronger again, he should know in his heart who will be the next leader. Runningnose asks if he should fake a sign, but Tigerclaw explains he should watch for signs for the next few days, but also listen to the voice in his mind. Runningnose takes it as StarClan would ensure he made the decision as they would. The day before the Gathering, Runningnose calls for a meeting and urges his Clan to stay strong as a leader will be chosen soon. His Clanmates protest and Runningnose hangs his head, seemingly giving up. He immediately notices a claw at the foot of the rock and goes to check it. He gives it a nudge, and the moon casts a shadow of stripes, like tiger stripes. Runningnose takes this as a sign from StarClan and declares Tigerclaw is the new leader. He asks Tigerclaw personally to do the honor of leading the Clan as StarClan has spoken and chosen him. Tigerclaw accepts, and Runningose shouts hail to the new leader. Trivia Interesting Facts *Runningnose's prediction of a glorious future for ShadowClan was fulfilled when Tigerstar became leader. *Runningnose was given his name as a reminder that medicine cats cannot cure everything. *While Nightstar was sick, Runningnose played the roles of both deputy and medicine cat, and stood in as temporary leader until StarClan decided to appoint a new leader. *Although Runningnose mentions he has no expertise in battle training, it is mentioned in ''Night Whispers that all ShadowClan medicine cats are trained to fight like warriors. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly shown with additional black patches. *He has been depicted without white. Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Mudclaw:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 69 Mother: :Lizardstripe: Sister: :Tangleburr: Brother: :Deerfoot: Foster Brother: :Brokenstar: Trees Genetic Foster Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Triefnaseru:Мокроусfr:Rhume des Foinscs:Rýmákfi:Nuhanenänl:Loopneuspl:Cieknący Nos Category:Mentors Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Males Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Elders Category:Medicine cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Minor characters Category:LionClan (Modern) cats Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Leaders Category:Deputies Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters